Menggemaskan
by Hakumi Uchiha
Summary: sakura haruno sang kekasih dari sasuke uchiha yang selalu menuruti perintah si pantat ayam , dan si pantat ayam yang selalu mesum pada sang kekasih. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? baca dan review. Kritik, saran dan kata kata penyemangat aku tunggu di kotak review yaa. Chap 6 up dengan sangat pendeknya. GOMEN..
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ..

Saya Newbie author.

Maafkan lah saya jika story ini gaje dan absurd banget ya.

Menggemaskan Chap.1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Rated : M  
Warning : Lemon, OOC, sejauh ini masih Sasuke POV, typo,

Dan sederet kekurangan lainya.

Fyuhh~

Lama sekali gadis Haruno itu selesai. Apa dia mau membuatku mati bosan.

Sakura Haruno, kekasihku sejak satu tahun lalu itumasih belum keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Tentu saja bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berangkat bersama laki laki lain.

Dia adalah gadis yang bodoh, cengeng, penakut dan mudah terpengaruh. Siapa yang mau melepaskanya dengan segala kecerobohanya itu.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun" sapa nya sembari menunduk. Dia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Hn, masuklah!" dia pun langsung menuruti perintahku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sasuke-kun"

"Jangan ulangi Sakura"

"Ha'i , wakatta"

Aroma parfum nya menyebar ke seluruh syaraf penciumanku. Tidak, bukan wangi menyengat seperti parfum wanita jalang. Wangi nya menenangkan . Terkesan lembut dan innocent. Ah, rasanya ingin~

~~~ooo~~~

Mobilku sudah memasuki area Konoha International High School. Sekolah dengan sejuta fasilitas mewah. Aku sedang memarkirkan mobil ke tempat parker yang cukup sepi. Setelah selesai, aku masih duduk berdiam diri dan melihat Sakura yang berusaha membuka pintu mobilku. Sebenarnya seluruh pintu mobil masih aku Lock dari pintu utama.

"Sasuke-kun, pintunya masih dikunci"

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh keluar Sakura-chan" jawabku sambil menyeringai. Ini saat nya singa memakan kelinci kecil tak berdaya ini.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan mulai lagi. Ahhhnn..sshhhh"

kata katanya terpotong oleh desahanya sendiri, dasar bodoh. Semakin lama semakin ku perdalam ciumanku di lehernya yang putih bersih dan mengeluarkan aroma yang paling ku sukai. Ku hisap, gigit, lumat sesuka hatiku. Ini semua milikku dan aku akan menandai milikku dengan kissmark ini.

"Sshh, Ennhh~ Sasukeh-kunh. Aggghh hentikan eenngh"

masih berani menolakku ya gadis kecil ini. Lihat saja.

Ciumanku merambat ke bibirnya yang merekah setelah puas membuat sekitas lima kissmark di lehernya. Tanganku meraba dadanya yang padat dan kenyal dari luar Blezer seragamnya. Dia mengerang dalam rongga mulutku. Oh, tanganya menepis tanganku. Segera saja ku kunci tubuhnya hingga tak bias bergerak.

Cukup lama di posisi ini dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin brutal. Oh ya ampun. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan bel, maka ku lepaskan kelinci mungil yang lemas tak berdaya ini. Mukanya merah padam, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan seragam yang kusut di bagian dada. Mataku tertuju ke lehernya. Banyak bercak merah disana. Dia ingin menutupinya, tapi ku cegah.

"Tidak Saku, jangan tutupi"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun~"

Langsung kubuka dua kancing teratasnya hingga betul betul menonjolkan bercak merah hasil karyaku. Aku tidak perduli jika teman temanya melihat ini.

"Begini lebih baik. Kau suka karyaku saku?"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang~"

"Tidak, kau pasti selalu suka karyaku. Kau harus menyukainya."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukainya" jawabnya sedikit tak rela.

~~~ooo~~~

Aku menggandeng sakura menuju kelas. Ya, aku dan Sakura satu kelas.

di perjalanan kami -aku dan Sakura- bertemu dengan beberapa sahabat Sakura yang langsung mencegat kami.

"Sakura-chan, ayo ke kelas bersama kami" ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde.

"Ne, aku bilang Sasuke-kun dulu" cicit Sakura yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Dia menarik tanganku lembut, tapi tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

"Pergilah, jangan terlalu lama sampai kelas. Dan jangan tersenyum pada lelaki lain!" ucapku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan sakura dan teman temanya yang kudengar sedang mempermasalahkan Kissmark yang ada di leher Sakura.

~~~ooo~~~

Aku melihat tas dari teman sebangku Sakura yang dipilihkan oleh Kakashi sensei di sebelah bangku Sakura. Ternyata si rambut merah itu tidak mengerti juga setelah ak bilang bahwa aku akan duduk bersama sakura-ku muali besok.

BRUKK.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tas sekolahku?!" dia menatapku kesal.

"Aku membuangnya"

"Gggrrrr, brengsek!" umpatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan duduk bersama sakura hari ini, apa kau begitu senang duduk bersama kekasih orang Sabaku?" ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

Dia diam karena tak bisa menjawab.

"Pergilah. bawa tas mu ke tempat dudukku yang lama"

~~~ooo~~~

"Sasuke-kun benar benar jadi duduk bersamaku?" tanya sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Ya, kenapa? suka atau tidak aku akan tetap duduk disini"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerti"

aku berdiri untuk memberi jalan Sakura agar dia bisamasuk ke bangku pojok. Ya, posisi kami sekarang di sudut kelas dan Sakura terkunci di antara tembok, meja dan aku. Tiba-tiba Kakashi memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. sangat membosankan. Aku bisa melakukan yang dia terangkan di depang tanpa panduan, bodoh. Aku melirik sakura yang sedang serius melihat ke arah Kakhasi. Jangan jangan dia menyukai si tua mesum itu. Oh tidak~ aku yakin dia hanya memperhatikan pelajaran.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas paha sakura, dia tidak bergeming. Ku naikkan tanganku dan di selingi belaian dan elusan.

"Sssassukeeh-kuunhh" desah sakura sedikit berbisik.

"Sstt, diam dan nikmatilan sakura"

tanganku terus naik hingga ke selangkangan sakura. ku pinggirkan sedikit kain tipis yang menutupi kewanitaan sakura. Aku usap bagian labia mayora nya dan menyelipkan jari telunjuku di antara bibir vaginanya.

"Ssshhh, Nnnhh" desah sakura tertahan.

Aku menyeringai . Itu tanda nya aku berhasil membuat gadisku ini terangsang. Ku masukkan telunjukku ke lubang vaginanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuathingga memutih. Terus ku masukkan hingga jariku tak tersisa di luar. Ku kocok vaginanya dengan tempo makin cepat, lalu ku tambahkan jari tengahku agar menambah kenikmatan yang didera oleh Sakura saat ini. Terus seperti ini sampai tubuh sakura menegang. Vaginanya mencengkram erat jariku yang berada di dalam vagina nya.

"Eerrnnhh, mmmhhh" desah sakura di iringi keluarnya cairang bening kental dari vagina nya.

Aku keluarkan jariku lalu mengelapnya dengan tissue yang ku dapatkan dari kantong di bagian dada seragam sakura. Lalu aku mengelap kewanitaan sakura dengan tissue yang sama saat aku mengelap jariku tadi. Dia melenguh saat tissue ini ku usapkan ke vagina nya. Setelah selesai aku masukkan tissue ini ke kantong sakura yang ada di rok seragamnya, biar dia yang membuang nanti.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya Sakura-chan." ucapku nakal.

dia hanya diam dengan nafas yang terengah.

*Owari*

Hehhe, maaf kalau pendek. Sebenernya sih udah diketik panjang. Cuma aku kan belum tau segimana pendek panjangnya kalo di publish.

Lemon masih belum hot hot banget lahyaa..

next chapter mungkin lebih banyak ke penjelasan nya .

Tunggu kelanjutanya ya. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran di tunggu di kotak review.

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Bertemu lagi dengan saya si Author newbie yang pecicilan pake bangeeeettt.

XD

Saya membawakan sajian romansa *Plakk berjudul menggemaskan yang sangat absurd dan random pemirsah.

Di chapter ini belom ada lemon lagi

Masih in-progres yaw, hahaha

Balesin review dulu ya..

Hasnistareels : hehe, iya. Ini di lanjutin, tetap tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya. Makasih review nya!

Evol lovekal : iya, ini multychapter. Konflik sih ada, tapi yah konflik khas anak sekolah lah. Makasih review nya ya!

SasuSakuSasoGaa : ini belum tamat, sorry yah. Kan belum tau bahasa bahasa nya. Makasih review nya ya!

Yamanaka chika : wah, makasih ya masukkan nya.. aku usahakan ya. Ne, ganbatte. Makasih review nya!

Anyaaa : hehe, ini lanjut. Makasih review nya ya!

Sizui Onchan : iya, nih di lanjut. Makasih review nya ya!

Me : loh kenapa? Emang gak suka ya sasuke nya gitu ?

Menggemaskan Chap.2

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Rated : M  
Warning : Lemon, OOC, sejauh ini masih Sasuke POV, typo,

Dan sederet kekurangan lainya.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku mengantarkan sakura ke rumahnya. Biasanya di saat saat seperti ini bibi Sizhui (Ibu Sakura) akan membuat makanan yang enak untuk makan siang. Aku begitu akrab dengan keluarga Haruno. Kedua orang tua ku juga orang tua Sakura berteman sejak dulu. Ayah Sakura bernama Ugata Haruno, dan seperti yang ku katakan di atas ibu Sakura bernama Sizhui Haruno. Sakura juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Sasori Haruno yang aku pikir dia adalah seorang yang cukup menyebalkan. Dia sangat manis dan baik kepadaku di depan Sakura dan Kedua orang tua nya. Tapi dia akan berubah menjadi seorang iblis yang sering membuatku kesal saat kami hanya berdua. Pernah suatu hari dia mengambil secara paksa ponsel ku, lalu dia tiba tiba membantingnya hanya karna dia melihat Wallpaper ponselku adalah foto saat aku mencium bibir Sakura. Terpaksa aku membeli ponsel yang baru, yang tentu saja lebih canggih dari yang Sasori rusak itu.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Haruno, Sakura turun setelah aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. Walaupun dia sudah menawarkanku untuk mampir, aku tidak mau karena aku berencana akan makan siang dirumah.

Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa Sakura sangat patuh padaku. Dulu sebelum kami berpacaran, aku selalu memperhatikannya, tapi dia kelihatan tidak perduli padaku. Aku meminta nomor ponsel nya kepada bibi Sizhui. Lalu menceritakan kepada Bibi betapa aku sangat mencintai dan tertarik pada sakura, dan respon bibi Suzhui sangat baik. Dia mengatakan akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Aku mulai menghubungi nya dan sering mengajak keluarga ku makan malam di kediaman Haruno. Sakura masih juga tidak memperdulikan ku. Sampai satu saat aku nekat mengumumkan ke pada keluargaku dan keluarganya saat makan malam bersama, bahwa aku dan Sakura telah berpacaran. Sakura sangat terkejut, mata emerald nya melebar dan bibirnya menganga. Pose nya sangat seksi saat itu, dan aku membayangkan di bibirnya yang terbuka itu terselip batang kejantananku. Untung aku pandai menguasai diri, sehingga wajahku tidak sempat merona.

Bibi Sizhui dan Ibuku sangat senang saat aku umumkan bahwa aku dan Sakura berpacaran, walaupun itu klaim satu pihak dari ku.

Terlihat saat itu sakura hendak protes, tapi ibunya langsung memberi bertubi tubi pertanyaan dengan _Excited_. Mungkin Sakura tidak tega membuat ibunya sedih karena dia memang tipe anak penurut dan penyayang. Jadi dia meng-iya-kan saja karna sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Sejak itu kami benar benar berpacaran. Dia memang anak manis yang penurut. Tapi ada kalanya dia menentang perintahku, dan saat itu aku mengancamnya. Tentu saja ancaman yang paling tepat dan ampuh adalah melapor kepada Bibi Sizhui. Sakura terdiam, dan sejak itu kalau dia mulai bertingkah, aku akan menggunakan ancamanku yang satu itu.

~~~ooo~~~

"Tadaima" ucapku setelah sampai ke mansion Uchiha.

"Okaeri Sasu-chan" Itachi?

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini" Ucapku

"Ini rumahku Sasu-chan. Masa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?" ucapnya sok lemah lembut.

"Maksutku dalam rangka apa kau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Aku liburan musim panas, apa kau lupa?"

"Hn, terserahlah. Yang penting jangan menggangguku!"

"tentu saja Sasu-chan"

"Baka! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu"

"Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, Sasukeeeeee-Chaaaaaaaannn..." ucapnya sambil berjoget mengejekku.

Aku hanya mendengus lalu beranjak pergi. Kalau aku meladeninya berarti aku sama idiot dengan baka aniki itu.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang di dominasi dengan warna putih dan biru tua. Rasanya saat ku tinggalkan tidak serapi ini. Tidak mungkin pelayan yang membereskan mengingat aku tidak memperbolehkan salah satu dari mereka memasuki kamarku. Lantas siapa? Oh aku tahu...

"Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah pulang?" ucap wanita paruh baya yang seenaknya memasuki kamarku.

"Kaasan? Kenapa pulang tidak memberi tahu? Aniki juga tidak memberi tahu. Jangan jangan Tousan juga pulang?"

"Ah, ini kejutan sayang. Tousan mu juga ada di bawah menunggu anak anaknya untuk makan siang bersama" ucap ibuku (Mikoto Uchiha) penuh lemah lembut.

"Hn, kaasan duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul"

"Baiklah" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju casual. Jeans selutut dan T-Shirt biru tua. Aku duduk di sisi ranjang dengan rencana awal ingin membuka tas ku. Tapi kegiatanku terhenti saat melihat fotoku bersama sakura yang bersebelahan dengan foto keluarga Uchiha. Foto itu ku pajang di dekat tempat tidurku. Satu saat nanti Sakura juga akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Tapi tenang Sakura. Aku tidak akan membawa mu ke Washington D.C seperti keluarga ku pindah ke sana. Ya! Keluarga ku pindah ke sama 6bulan lalu. Sebenarnya bukan pindah, hanya saja Tousan mendirikan cabang perusahaan di sana. Sehingga harus fokus agar perusahaan disana sama terkenalnya dengan perusahaan Uchiha di Jepang, New York, France dan L.A . Sedangkan Itachi hanya ikut ikutan Kaasan dan Tousan saja. Sekalian kuliah di sana mengambil kelas _Management_, tapi terkadang dia pulang sesuka hati. Dasar bodoh.

Aku menuruni tangga yang melingkar lingkar itu dengan santai. Menuju meja makan, Menyapa Tousan Kaasan dan Itachi, makan dengan lahap dan segera kembali ke kamar. Beginilah aku jika tidak ada Sakura. Sangat bosan dan tak tentu arah. Oh aku tahu, aku akan menelfonnya.

Tuutt..Tuutt..Tuutt..

"Moshi Moshi" jawabnya dengan suara yang khas.

"Hn, kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang menerima telfon dari Sasuke-kun"

"Baka! Maksutku sebelum aku menelfonmu"

"Eh, hehe, maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya sedang membaca novel"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"HAH? , APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DARI TADI SAKURA. CEPAT MAKAN SETELAH AKU MEMATIKAN TELFONNYA. MENGERTI?!" jawabku sedikit berteriak. Maksutku berteriak.

"Ha'i , gomen Sasuke-kun, Aku mengerti"

"Hn" gumamku langsung mematikan sambungan telfonku dengannya.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya. Tapi dia harus makan terlebih dahulu. Kalau dia sakit mungkin aku yang akan pingsan duluan.

Hey, lantas apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?

Baiklah, aku akan turun untuk melihat apa yang bisa ku kerjakan.

~~~ooo~~~

"Shit, kenapa Joy Stick ini bodoh sekali. Seharusnya kau bisa otomatis menghindar jika ada yang mau merebut bolanya , baka!" umpat Itachi yang sebal karena kalah saat bermain PS3 .

"Kau yang baka. Mana ada Joy Stick yang seperti itu. Bermain itu harus dengan Skill sendiri" ucapku sambil duduk di sofa dan memakan kue yang ada di atas meja kaca itu.

"Hey, aku benci bermain bersama komputer. Skill nya bodoh tapi dia selalu bisa mencetak gol. Temani aku bermain Sasu"

"Baiklah, kau akan menyesal"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini hebat kau tahu. Selama di Washington aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain game"

"Oke. Kita buktikan saja"

Kami bermain terus hingga malam. Saat ini aku sudah 7x menang dan Itachi 2x menang. Itupun karena aku asik makan lalu lengah sehingga dia bisa menang.

"Pfftt, kau payah aniki. Aku bosan menang terus. Aku berhenti"

"Hey sasu, tunggu, kali ini aku yakin menang. Satu kali lagi"

"Tidak, anggap saja kau memang menang. Aku lelah" ucapku sambil melangkah santai menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Mungkin ucapan selamat malam bagus untuk Sakura.

Aku mengetik Pesan singkat yang tertuju kepada Sakura.

For : My Girl

Subject :

Selamat Tidur. Mimpi yang indah dan jangan bangun kesiangan lagi.

:*

laporan terkirim pun ku terima.

Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit.

Dddrrttt..Dddrrttt..

From : My girl

For : Sasu-koi

Subject:

Iya sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun juga ya.

:*

Aku kembali mengetik pesan.

For : My Girl

Subject:

Hn, tidurlah. Tidak perlu di balas.

Setelah ku letakkan ponselku di buffet sebelah tempat tidurku, aku berbaring dengan telapak tangan dijadikan bantal dan kaki ku yang terjuntai ke bawah ku ayun ayunkan. Dia benar benar tidak membalas pesanku. Memang gadis yang sangat penurut.

~~~ooo~~~

Sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan menjemput Sakura untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Saat tiba disana aku disuruh memanggil sakura ke kamarnya. Aku tidak berfikir apapun. Sampai akhirnya...

KRIIETT

"Kyaaaaaaaa!

Sasuke-kun!"

-TBC-

Hehe, ini sudah saya usahakan lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Semoga readers suka. Karena memang ini Fanfict pertama saya. Saya emang suka gak baca ulang. Soalnya malu sendiri kalo baca nya saya mah .

Terus tunggu lanjutan ceritanya ya. Saran dan support di tunggu di kotak review..

See You!


	3. Chapter 3

Good, aku gak nyangka banget respon dari Readers cukup bagus.

Karna aku Author Newbie, jangan sungkan ngasih masukkan ya.

Tapi kalo ngasih masukkan kata katanya jangan yang matahin semangat aku

Yak, pokok nya sekarang aku bawa Menggemaskan Chap 3 nih, Suaranya mana yang nungguin *diGeplakReaders XD

Balesin review dulu aahhh..

Hottie : yah, emang sengaja sih Sasuke nya dibuat sombong dan OOC, kenapa kalimatnya? Ada yang kurang berkenan? BTW makasih review nya ya!

Narito Uzumaki : hehe, penasaran ya? :P kalo penasaran liat aja nih lanjutannya. Tapi kayaknya ceritanya bukan kayak di pikiran kamu deh :p . BTW maksih Review nya ya!

Mako-chan : hehe, Iya, kenapa sih Sakura nya bego banget *EmangnyeSiapaYangBuatNiCerita . Hahaha, Makasih Review nya ya!

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : iya, ini di update. Tapi gak panjang panjang amat sih.. Makasih review nya ya!

Evol loveka : hehe, kalo bukan lagi ganti baju gimana tuh? Gak seru donk kalo gk ada orang ketiga XD, makasih Review nya ya!

SasuSakuSasoGaa : hehe, kayaknya ceritanya melenceng dari perkiraan kamu deh. BTW , makasih Review nya ya!

Menggemaskan Chap.3

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Rated : M  
Warning : Lemon, OOC, sejauh ini masih Sasuke POV, typo,

Dan sederet kekurangan lainya.

"Kyaaaa!

Sasuke-Kuun!" jerit Sakura histeris.

Aku melihatnya sedang jongkok di atas meja kayu kecil sambil menutup matanya. Dia menggunakan seragam sekolah, beserta rok pastinya. Saat dia jongkok roknya memperlihatkan celana dalam biru muda yang Sakura pakai saat itu .

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" jawabku tak kalah panik.

"Kenapa kau buka pintu itu Sasuke kun. Tepat di depannya ada kecoa yang tidak mau pergi. Dan saat kau buka dia kabur dan sembunyi di kamarku. Oh tidak~ bagaimana kalau tiba tiba tengah malam dia menampakan diri Sasuke-kun?!" ucapnya khawatir.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa Sakura. Kau hanya perlu meminta Sasori-nii untuk mengusirnya nanti malam, dan semua beres"

"Turunlah Sakura, kau membuatku bergairah"

Dia segera turun dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku tunggu diluar" Jawabku sambil keluar kamarnya . Aku sempat tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa menggemaskannya ia tadi saat ketakutan. Oh aku tahu, aku akan menculiknya lalu memperkosanya agar dia ketakutan, lalu kami akan bercinta sambil aku menikmati wajah Takut Sakura yang menggemaskan. Heh, ide macam apa itu. Aku benar benar sudah gila

~~~ooo~~~

"Jadi kenapa kau sangat histeris tadi?" ucapku sambil terus fokus menatap jalanan.

"Aku sangat takut pada Kecoa Sasuke-kun"

"Bukan, maksutku kenapa kau tidak berfikir untuk teriak atau meminta bala bantuan. Kau malah berdiam diri di atas meja"

"Aku sangat panik Sasuke-kun, aku fikir jika aku berteriak, kecoa itu akan terkejut dan malah menyerangku" ucap sakura sambil cemberut.

"Kau bodoh, tapi yang paling bodoh adalah aku, karena aku mencintaimu"

Aku lihat Sakura Merona mendengar rayuan ku barusan.

"Sa..Saasuke-kun, kudengar keluargamu sedang berlibur dan dia ada di rumahmu sekarang" sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, kau tahu dari mana?"

"Kaasan. Kata Kaasan Bibi Mikoto akan berkujung kerumah untuk minum teh hari ini. Bibi Mikoto menjanjikan oleh-oleh pada Kaasan, dan juga aku"

"Padahal aku berencana mengajakmu main ke rumahku untuk bertemu Kaasan, tapi karena Kaasan sudah mau mengunjungi mu , ya sudah tidak jadi"

"Mungkin lain kali Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

~~~ooo~~~

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pulang kerumah setelah mengantar Sakura. Saat dirumah Kaasan juga sempat pamit padaku hendak pergi ke kediaman Haruno. Dan sekarang perut ku terasa lapar...

"Hey, Sasuke. Ayo bertanding lagi denganku"

sapa Itachi saat aku turun.

"Tidak, saat aku bermain denganmu, aku teringat dengan cara Sakura bermain"

"Benarkah?" Jawab Itachi sambil cengengesan.

"Hey, maksutmu skill ku sama seperti anak perempuan hah?!" potong Itachi saat otak nya mulai bekerja.

Aku hanya diam menahan tawa.

"Aniki, Kaasan memasak apa?"

"Entahlah, kau lihat saja sendiri" Ucap Itachi dengan gaya kesal.

Aku melihat di atas meja ada Sup kentang dan tomat yang masih mengeluarkan asap, tempura Udang dan ayam, tekoyaki, onigiri dan salad. Aku memakan makananku sambil sesekali melihat permainan Aniki. Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Sasu, bukakan pintunya" suruh Itachi asal.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?" Itachi mendengus lalu pergi dengan langkah yang diseret seret.

Terdengar sedikit kegaduhan. Aku tak perduli. Paling Kaasan pulang membawa banyak belanjaan dan Itachi keberatan membawanya.

"Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura.

Tunggu dulu, Sakura? Kenapa dia disini?

"Kenapa Kau disini Sakura?"

"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak suka aku disini?" jawabnya sambil cemberut.

"Maksutku, kenapa tiba-tiba kesini bersama Kaasan? Bukannya kau harusnya sudah tidur siang di rumahmu?"

"Keluargaku pergi ke Suna selama seminggu Sasuke-Kun. Aku ingin ikut tapi aku tidak libur. Gawat kalau aku libur satu minggu, banyak sekali pelajaran yang kutinggalkan" jelas Sakura.

"Maka dari itu Kaasan membawa Sakura-chan kesini Sasuke-kun, dari pada dia sendirian dirumah" Sambung Kaasan yang masih mondar mandir.

"Kau tidur di kamarku?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

Kulihat Sakura merona dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya aku tidur di kamar tamu atau semacamnya"

"Hey, kenapa tidak di kamarku saja?" Sakura semakin merona hebat.

"Sasu, sudahlah. Jangan terus terusan menggoda Sakura-chan" sela Itachi

"Diamlah Aniki! Hey Sakura, apa isi tas besarmu itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Seragam, tas sekolah, beberapa buku dan pakaian santai"

"oh" jawabku singkat.

"Sasuke-kun. Tousan tiba-tiba mendapat telfon dari Perusahaan di L.A disana ada sedikit masalah. Kami akan Take Off jam 8. Tiket sudah dibeli Tousan" ucap Kaasan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Tousan.

"Kaasan, berapa tiket yang di beli Tousan? Aku juga ingin ikut. Aku pernah berjanji pada teman ku yang ada disana untuk mengunjunginya suatu waktu" tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, tapi Kaasan rasa hanya dua"

"Hah, Tousan ini. Aku akan minta di belikan juga" jawab itachi sambil berlalu pergi menuju tempat kerja Tousan.

"Kenapa aku dan Sakura tidak di ajak Kaasan?" tanyaku setelah Itachi pergi.

"Sakura sudah pasti tidak mau karena dia mau sekolah, sedangkan kau, Tidak mungkin kita meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disini"

"Wow, berarti aku disini hanya bersama Sakura?"

"Jangan macam macam kau Sasuke, Sakura kalau dia macam macam ketok saja kepalanya dengan benda yang paling dekat denganmu"

aku diam saja menunggu reaksi Sakura.

"Iya Bibi"

Hah, mana berani dia mengetok kepalaku. Dia hanya asal bilang iya.

~~~ooo~~~

"Aniki, kau melihat Sakura?" tanyaku pada Itachi yang sedang tidur tiduran di kamarnya.

"Kenapa malam malam begini menanyakan dia?"

"Kau lihat dia atau tidak?!"

"Huh, dia di Balkon Timur"

Aku langsung menuju balkon dan menemukan Sakura sedang memegang Ponsel nya.

"Kau sedang apa? Ini terlalu dingin" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku melihat bintang, ini indah Sasuke-kun"

"hn, Kau sedang apa dengan Handphone mu itu?"

"Membalas pesan"

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"Gaara"

"Apa?! Kenapa kau membalasnya.

"Karena dia marah Sasuke-kun telah merebut tempat duduknya"

"Kemarikan Ponselmu" Sambil menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyambut Ponselnya. Tapi dia tak kunjung memberikan.

"Untuk apa Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura agak khawatir.

"Apa kau masih terus menerus balas balasan sampai malam? Berikan ponselmu Sakura"

dengan ragu ragu dia memberikan Ponselnya.

"Handphone ini ku bawa malam ini"

"Nanti kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dan ingin bermain Handphone bagaimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Yasudah, kau bawa handphone ku" ucapku santai sambil melempar ponselku dan di tangkapnya dengan sempurna.

Aku menuju kamar sambil mengutak atik ponsel Sakura.

Membuka pesan masuk dari sakura yang isinya di dominasi pesan dariku. Beberapa dari Gaara, Sasori dan Ibunya. Ku pikir pikir pesan dari Gaara maupun Sakura masih dalam batas normal.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar, ku buka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

From : Sasu-koi

Subject :

Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa tidur.

:(

Aku mengetik balasan untuk pesan yang di hantarkan Sakura dari ponselku.

For: Sasu-koi

Subject :

Tidurlah Sakura, ini sudah sangat malam.

Setelah beberapa menit.

Dddrrttt...Ddrrtttt..

From: Sasu-koi

subject :

Sudah ku coba. Tapi tak bisa.

Aku mendengus, kenapa gadis itu belum juga tidur padahal ini sudah dini hari. Ku putuskan aku akan mengunjungi kamarnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarku.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?"

sapa nya.

"Tidak apa, kau kenapa tidak bisa tidur"

"Entahlah, mataku terasa masih segar"

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" tanyaku sedikit menyindir.

"Oh, ano.. Maksutku silahkan masuk Sasuke-kun" aku melihat kegugupannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Aku memasukki kamarnya (kamar yang sekarang di tempatinya di rumahku) . Rasanya sangat rapi saat di tempati oleh Sakura.

"Kau membawa ponselku Sasuke-kun?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, apakah ada pesan?"

"Ya, dari Gaara"

"Apa katanya?" ucap Sakura _excited._

"Hey! Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang?"

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, apa dia memaafkanku?"

"Ya, dia memaafkanmu"

"Syukurlah" ucap Sakura lega.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak butuh maaf nya Sakura"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau cuma butuh aku untuk menyempurnakan hidupmu" jawabku santai tanpa emosi.

Dia merunduk. Telinganya memerah pertanda muka nya juga merah.

"Kemarilah Sakura"

Dia mendekat dan aku menariknya agar jatuh di tempat tidur. Aku di sebelahnya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di leher Sakura. Ide mesum muncul di hadapanku.

Aku akan...

-TBC-

Ahahahhaha, ini udah aku usahain gak ada typo. Tapi entahlah kalo emang mataku blingsek. Tunggu juga ya kelanjutan ceritanya. Aku mah kalo banyak yang review malahan makin cepat update. Soalnya sering gak enak kalo Reviewers pada minta update kilat.

Siapa yang setuju kalo chapter depan kita kasih lemon *SmileEvil

Hehe, aku sih tergantung readers aja.

Jangan lupa Kritik , saran dan kata kata penyemangat aku tunggu di kotak review.

See you!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING : READERS HARUS BACA. CHAPTER INI BELOM ADA LEMON, KARNA LEMON UNTUK CHAPTER DEPAN. YANG INI MASIH SEKEDAR LIME. **

Hehe, maaf yah soalnya kan serunya mah besok.

Udah , pokoknya aku bawa fiction Menggemaskan chapter 4 nih.

Ada yang nungguin gak? Gak ada ya . hiksh :'(

Happy reading aja deh. Chapter ini gak panjang-panjang banget. Aku juga gak puas sama hasilnya, soalnya ini system ketik cepat. Maaf yaa readers.

Balesin review, wajib nih.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : apa yaa? *MukaMesum, hehe, liat aja nih, and makasih review nya.

SasuSakuSasoGaa : iyanih. Aku juga takut sama kecoa. Chapter ini masih lime aja nih. Maaf ya. Btw makasih review nya

Lizzy Park : Taaraaaa lanjutannya dataaaangg *Plakk hehe. Makasih review nya ya.

Hanistareels : haha, iyanih, sasu mesum parah. Makasih reviewnya ya.

Ocha chan : iya, marahin aja sasuke nya. Mesum sih!, hehe, chapter ini masih sekedar lime nih, maaf yah. Btw thanks review nya

Evol Lovekai : oh, iya nanti aku usahain ya. Makasih review nya yaa.

Hanazono yuri : ini update nih! Hehe, makasih review nya yaa.

Sizui Onchan : Hihi, lucu deh, kecoa nakal? Ini nih chap berikutnya

Yamanaka Chika : Iya Chika-chan , makasih masukkannya ya. Terus makasih juga review nya. Pokoknya makasih banyak deh. Hehe XD

Mako-chan : iyanih, sasuke mesum mulu. Tonjok aja nih mukanya *diChidori* , hehe makasih review nya yaa.

Happy Reading!

Menggemaskan Chap.4

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Rated : M  
Warning : Lemon, OOC, sejauh ini masih Sasuke POV, typo,

Dan sederet kekurangan lainya.

Aku akan...

"Agghhh, Sasuke-kun, sakit" Jerit Sakura saat aku mengigit gigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Ssshh, diam Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Itachi mengganggu kegiatan kita yang mengasyikan ini"

"Aahhnn, uh, sasuke-kun"

Aku menaikan cumbuan ku ke bibirnya. Aku bungkam desahannya dengan bibirku. Lalu ku jelajahi semua sudut di rongga mulutnya, dan seperti biasa, Sakura sangat payah dalam hal ciuman. Padahal kami sudah sangat sering melakukannya.

Satu lagi, walaupun aku sangat jahil atau pun sering tergoda dengan Sakura, Sakura masih perawan! Karena aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya Sakura-chan?" tanyaku di sela sela kegiatan kami.

"Sshhh, a..anoo. Enggh"

"Jawab Sakura-chan"

"hh..iyahh Saahsukeeh-kuunnhh"

Aku melepaskan cumbuanku dan menarik Sakura bermaksut untuk membuatnya berdiri, lalu aku menggendong Sakura dengan gaya Bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarku. Dia meronta ronta , tapi itu bukan masalah untukku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan tangan yang ada di bawah punggung Sakura lalu menutup pintunya dengan kaki.

Aku turunkan Sakura di dekat meja belajarku lalu aku duduk di kursi.

"Sakura, aku ingin oral sex!" ucapku, atau mungkin bisa di bilang perintah.

"T..ttapii s..ssa..suke-kun" jawab Sakura ragu.

Aku menarik Sakura supaya dia mendekat dan menekan bahunya sehingga dia duduk bersimpuh di depan ku. Dia duduk di bawah meja lalu aku memajukan kursi ku sehingga selangkanganku tepat di depan muka Sakura yang sedang merona hebat.

"Buka resleting ku Sakura. Dan aku tidak mendengar bantahan!" ucapku tegas kepada kelinci kecil di depan ku ini, maksutku di depan selangkanganku ini.

Tangannya yang bergetar terulur untuk membuka celanaku. Gerakannya yang sangat perlahan malah menimbulkan efek sensual dan seksi sehingga membuat ku sedikit, ehm, horny.

"Cepatkan sedikit gerakanmu Sakura, kau lelet sekali" protesku karena sudah sangat tidak tahan.

Dia menurunkan celana ku dan celana dalamku hingga ke lutut. Ku lihat mukanya semakin memerah. Tanpa disuruh dia memegang kejantananku dan mengusap usapnya.

Setelah aku menyuruhnya langsung ke inti, dia menjilat bagian leher penisku. Ku tarik kepalanya agar semakin mendekat penisku hingga dia cepat cepat memasukkan penisku ke mulutnya.

"Agh, hangat sekali mulutmu sayang" geram ku.

"Teruskan Sakura, aku menyukai ini"

Sakura memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri pada batangku. Tubuhku panas dingin dan aku sangat terangsang. Aku menyuruh Sakura untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Tok..Tok..Tok

bunyi pintu kamarku di ketok . Lalu terdengarlah suara dari Itachi.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Aku gugup sekali saat mengetahui Itachi mau masuk ke kamarku. Tapi logika ku langsung bekerja, badan Sakura tidak akan terlihat dari pintu masuk karena terhalang oleh meja belajarku. Lagipula aku ingin sedikit sensasi dalam acaraku bersama Sakura saat ini.

Kemudian aku berbisik pada Sakura.

"Teruskan saja Sakura. Jangan berhenti. Aku akan menjamin semuanya baik-baik saja, kecuali kau berhenti dan aku akan meneriakimu di depan Itachi-nii" bisikku ke Sakura di sertai ancaman yang sangat mematikan.

Sakura melanjutkan aksinya setelah mendengar intruksi dari ku. Lalu aku beralih ke Itachi.

"Hn, masuklah" jawabku.

Kriieeett.

"Kau sedang apa Sasu?" tanya nya tak penting.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal tidak penting itu maka keluarlah!" ucapku jengah.

"Tidak, aku ingin menanyakan apakah kau melihat Sakura-chan? Aku telah mencarinya di seluruh penjuru rumah tapi tak menemukannya. Aku juga mengetuk kamarnya tapi tidak ada jawaban" jelasnya.

"Hey, dia sedang tidur dan kau mengganggunya?!" jawabku pura pura marah, tentu saja pura pura. Kau tahu Itachi, Sakura ada di sini, di depan selangkanganku dan sedang menghisap penisku! Haha.

"Oh iya ya. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran seperti itu. Aku kelewat panik. Untung aku belum membangunkan Kaasan" ucapnya sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, keluarlah aniki" ucapku dengan peluh dan suaraku sangat parau.

"Hey, kau ini tidak bisa santai saja ya? Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu. Kau seperti tidak suka dengan kedatanganku"

Heh, dasar bodoh. Mana bisa aku santai saat penisku serasa di gelitiki oleh lidah Sakura. Dan tentu saja aku tidak senang dengan kedatanganmu sekarang.

"Aku sedang belajar baka! Keluarlah , atau kau mau aku adukan ke Kaasan karena telah mengganggu waktu belajarku?"

"Kau ini memang licik Sasuke!" jawabnya sambil menuju pintu.

"Tutup lagi pintunya!" perintahku padanya.

"Hn"

Aku menghela nafas lega saat Itachi telah keluar dari kamarku.

Sakura berhenti lalu mendongak ke arahku. Penisku masih di dalam mulutnya, hanya saja tidak ada aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh Sakura saat ini.

"Berdiri Sakura"

dia pun berdiri. Aku langsung mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan mencium dadanya.

"Aahhh..Sasuu.."

ku naikkan bibirku ke leher , mencetak beberapa kissmark, lalu naik ke bibir.

Tanganku menggerayangi dada Sakura. Ku remas lembut dari luar bajunya. Aku menaikkan baju dan cup bra Sakura, aku terdiam. Aku perhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana bentuk dada Sakura. Sekal, padat dengan putting pink pucat.

Sakura mencoba menutupi dadanya dengan tangan.

"Jangan di tutupi sayang, itu terlihat indah" pujukku agar dia mau membuka tangannya.

Akhirnya dia membebaskan dada nya hingga terpampang di depan mata ku. Langsung saja kuhisap putting sakura dengan gemas, Ku gigit gigit kecil, dan ku pelintir. Kadang aku juga menggigiti bagian pangkal buah dadanya.

Setelah puas, aku mengkoreksi hasil karyaku. Terlihat disana dada Sakura penuh dengan bercak merah.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.. Ah entahlah. Aku malas menghitungnya.

Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamarku. Sudah jam dua dini hari. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Sakura. Aku melihat dia dengan baju yang berantakan dan nafas yang menderu, sehingga aku dapat melihat dadanya naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat. Tampilannya menggenaskan, dan dia tampak kelelahan. Besok dia akan kuberi obat kuat saja. Oh tidak, kalau ku beri dia obat kuat nanti dia tahu kalau aku akan menyetubuhinya. Ideku memang selalu buruk.

Aku merapikan bajunya, lalu menggendong Sakura menghantarkan dia kembali ke kamar nya sendiri. Aku harus mandi air panas untuk menghilangkan nafsuku yang sudah terlanjur berkobar. Bukannya aku tidak mau bercinta dengannya. Tapi aku ingin pengalaman pertama kami adalah hanya ada kami berdua dan Sakura bebas mengeluarkan desahannya. Daaaaan waktu yang tepat untuk itu adalah besok. Saat Kaasan, Tousan dan Itachi meninggalkan kami hanya berdua disini. Para pelayan juga setelah malam tiba akan masuk ke kamarnya yang tidak berada di rumah inti.

Mungkin mengasyikan jika aku mengikat tangan Sakura besok. Oh tidak, itu pasti akan mengakitinya. Tapi kalau dia menangis bagaimana? Aku pasti akan luluh. Hah sudahlah. Bisa ku pikirkan nanti.

Aku kembali ke kamar. Setelah mandi, aku membuka laci yang ada di lemariku dengan kunci khusus. Kunci yang hanya aku yang tau dimana letak penyimpanannya.

Aku buka laci itu. Isinya 'hanya' ada satu pak kondom, 2 vibrator, 3 dildo karet dan beberapa alat getar untuk puting dan klitoris. Benda ini ku dapat dari temanku bernama Suigetsu. Dia berada di Tokyo sekarang. Aku memesan padanya untuk membelikanku alat alat itu, dan dia meledekku habis habisan. Aku tak perduli, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana Sakura tengah terbaring pasrah dengan aksesoris yang ku pasangkan ke tubuhnya, telanjang dan penuh peluh. Lalu dia akan memohon mohon agar aku menyentuhnya , lalu kami akan bercinta hingga pagi sampai sampai kami harus bolos sekolah. Oke, itu sedikit berlebihan.

Yang jelas aku harus tidur sekarang karna jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Masih ada waktu 4 jam untuk aku tidur dan kembali melihat paras cantik dan menggoda dari Sakura-chan-ku…..

**-TBC-**

Hah..

Akhirnya bersambung juga fic yang membosankan ini.

Boleh curhat gak?

Sebenernya aku rada sedih, karena yang view fiction ini sampe 4ribu tapi yang review Cuma 20 untuk 3 chapter

Tapi gak apa apalah

Yang penting terus berkarya.

Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan kata kata penyemangat aku tunggu di kotak review ya.

See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Tanpa keterangan..

Aku gak bisa ngomong apa apa lagi readers. Aku baru jadi author tapi dah buat yang beginian.

Ohya, karna banyak yang protes karna Sasuke POV mulu, jadi ini aku jadiin Author POV. Dan semua yang kalian tanyakan bakalan sedikit demi sedikit terungkap.

Thank you for : SasuSakuUciha, Guest, anyaaa, mako-chan, Hasura, sasusaku lovers, yamaneko achil, ocha chan, hanazoro yuri, rizuka-chan, snow's flower, hanistareels, Lizzy park, SasuSakuSasoGaa, KiKi RyuEunTeuk, chii no pinkycherry.

Dan For : **kamu** **boleh panggil apa aja deh, asal jangan oom/abang soalnya aku cewek :D**

**Menggemaskan Chap.5**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto  
Rated : M  
Warning : Lemon, Lemon, Lemon!**

**Typo's , dan sederet kekurangan lainya**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu jam 8 kurang lima belas, Sasuke mengantar keluarganya ke bandara. Sakura tidak mendapat izin dari Sasuke untuk ikut mengantar, padahal saat itu dia sangat ingin ikut. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya bisa bersedih di dalam hati. Rasanya ingin ia hantam kepala Sasuke itu dengan keramik kristal yang mahal. Tapi hebat sekali Sakura jika dia berani melakukan itu.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Di dalam mobil pun terdengarlah percakapan yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Percakapan inilah yang menjadi alasan Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan Sakura untuk ikut. Bisa-bisa rencana yang telah dia susun hancur begitu saja.

"Hey Sasuke, awas kau macam macam dengan Sakura" kata Itachi yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama ibunya. Dia memakai kemeja biru langit dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku.

"Tapi tidak apa apa kok kalau kalian macam-macam, itu bagus. Itu bisa membuatmu cept menikahi Sakira dan membantu perusahaan Tousan" lanjutnya lagi diselingi godaan yag semakin membuat Sasuke merona.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Itachi, diamlah" hardik Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan pakaian Casual. T-Shirt hitam dan celana jeans selutut berwarna putih.

"Sasuke, sedikit sopanlah kepada kakakmu" tegur ibunda Sasuke lembut tapi tetap terkesan tegas.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat Itachi menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kapan kau lulus Sasuke?" Tousannya yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Satu semester lagi Tousan, 6 bulan lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, kita harus cepat cepat mengatur bagaimana posisimu"

"Oh, begitu" ucap Sasuke datar tanpa emosi. Ada rasa yang selama ini dia pendam. Tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Yang hanya disimpannya di dalam hati.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Sudah sampai, turunlah. Aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai kedalam. Aku mau berangkat sekolah." kata Sasuke setelah memasukan mobilnya tepat kedepan pintu masuk ke ruangan tunggu.

"Hey, jadi siapa yag membawa koper koper ini?!" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Kupikir kau laki-laki aniki. Kau saja yang bawa. Aku harus segera pergi"

"Hati-hati Sasuke. Jaga Sakura" ucap Kaasan Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi setelah perkataannya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasyke

"Tenang saja Kaasan, Sasuke tidak hanya menjaga Sakura, tapi dia menyekapnya lalu dia akan-hmmppp awwww!" ucapan Itachi tadi terpotong oleh erangan kesakitannya sendiri karna bagian kemaluannya di tendang oleh Sasuke.

"Cepatlah masuk, dan jangan buat ini menjadi merepotkan!" kata Sasuke sambil melengos memasuki mobil Porsche nya.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura lembut yang masih menggunakan apron masaknya.

"Hn, Sakura, bisakah kau ikut aku? Tolong bereskan tempat tidur di kamarku. Aku ingin mandi"

"Jadi Sasuke-kun belum mandi? Baiklah, tapi aku urus rotinya dulu ya Sasuke-kun" mana tahu Sakura bahwa Sasuke belum mandi. Sasuke tetap tampan dan harum.

"Hn, cepatlah" gumamnya sambil menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"E, Sasuke-kun"

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke membalikan badannya.

"Apa kita akan sekolah hari ini?"

"Tidak, kita sudah terlambat 15 menit. Tidak akan terjadi apa apa jika kita membolos sekali pada pelajaran Guy sensei Sakura"

"Oh, baiklah Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Wajahnya yang biasa tiba-tiba berubah. Entah angin apa yang membuat si cassanova ini menyeringai. Dia melangkah senang sambil bersenandung. Melangkah ke kamar mandi, lalu melepaskan seluruh bajunya dan mandi dengan riang.

Hingga terdengarlah samar samar suara pintu terbuka oleh Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan badannya.

"Sakura. Kau kah itu?"

"Iya Sasuke-kun. Ini aku"

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku handuk? Yang ada di dekat lemari pakaianku"

"Ada, hanya saja basah. Aku tidak mau memakai handuk basah"

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke-kun" jawabnya sambil mencari keberadaan si handuk yang di pinta Sasuke barusan.

'Kena kau Sakura' Sasuke membatin.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja memancing Sakura agar bisa menjalankan rencananya dari tadi. Tidak ada maksut jahat dalam rencananya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Sakura tidak bisa lepas lagi darinya. Dan setelah itu-

Tok..Tok..

"Masuklah Sakura" tidak menunggu lama lagi Sakura segera masuk untuk memberikan handuk yang di pinta Sasuke dan-

BRUKK

"Kyaaaa!

Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

Ternyata setelah Sakura masuk tadi, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menutup pintu kamar mandi . Kemudian Sasuke menyudutkan Sakura di tembok belakang pintu.

"Apa aku harum Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sensual.

"Ehh, ano, i-iyaa. Sasuke-kun harum"

"Kau juga harum, bolehkah aku menciummu Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Ehh. Akuu..Anoo. Bo-boleh Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyusupkan kepalanya keleher Sakura. Mencium aroma Cherry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Ahg..Sshhhh" desah Sakura saat lehernya digigit oleh Sasuke dan setelahnya kembali di jilat lembut..

"Aku tidak akan bermain di tempat basah dan lembab seperti ini Sakura-chan"

"Maksutmu?"

Saat itu juga Sakura merasa kakinya kehilangan beban. Dirinya merasa sedang melayang, dan ternyata dia sedang digendong ala bridal style oleh Sasuke.

Disepanjang jalanpun mata Sasuke selalu menatap emerald milik Sakura, sesekali dia juga mengalihkan padangannya ke pipi merona Sakura atau belahan dadanya yang menyembul di balik baju kaos ketat sederhana yang Sakura kenakan.

Sasuke menjatuhkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya yang telah dibereskan Sakura. Ia lalu mencium bibir Sakura. Tangannya bergerak meremas lembut kedua 'bola kembar' yang empuk milik kekasihnya itu. Keduanya tidak mendesah karna desahannya tertutup oleh ciuman ganas yang mereka ciptakan. Ciuman yang basah, ciuman yang membuat Sakura mencoba melawan namun akhirnya gagal.

Saking terhanyutnya Sakura pada ciuman penuh nafsu itu, dia tidak sadar bahwa baju dan bra nya sudah dengan mulus di buka oleh Sasuke hingga menampakan wujud asli payudara indah miliknya. Dengan lihai Sasuke remas, pilin, pelintir payudaranya membuat Sakura mengerang di dalam rogga mulutnya. Namun Sasuke tidak mengerti bahwa Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas, hingga dengan terpaksa Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan tangannya yang tak sempat Sasuke tahan.

Sakura terkejut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Setengah telanjang dengan badan atas dipenuhi bercak merah.

"Ss-saa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sakura hampir menangis.

"Sstt, jangan menangis. Aku hanya ingin memilikkimu. Tidakkah kau juga ingin memilikki ku?" bisik Sasuke di telinga kanannya sambil sesekali menjilati cuping telinganya.

"Ta-tapi" jawab Sakura gugup. Dia selalu mudah di taklukan oleh si bungsu uchiha ini.

"Tidak kah kau mencintaiku? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Apakah salah jika kita melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil beralih ke hidung mancung Sakura dan mengelus hidung itu dengan jari tengahnya. Melewati garis hidung itu dengan sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kunn" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin merona. Hawa dingin juga semakin dirasakannya karna tubuh atasnya kini telanjang.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan memperbolehkan aku melakukan itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggerakkan jarinya dari hidung Sakura ke bibir Sakura. Menyentuh dengan gerakan dari kanan ke kiri, lalu kembali ketengah. Sakura yang sedang terhanyut sedikit membuka bibirnya. Sasuke pun memasukan jarinya ke bibir Sakura sekilas lalu mengeluarkannya lagi membuat Sakura kecewa. Namun kecewa itu langsung tergantikan karena jari Sasuke sedang turun kebawah melewati dagu dan berhenti dileher.

"Enh.. Lakukanlah Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu" Sakura mendadak memeluk Sasuke. Dia sudah bertekat ingin memberi jiwa raganya pada lelaki berparas tampan satu ini.

Sasuke yang mengerti keinginan Sakura langsung menindih tubuh kecil itu. Di sedotnya puncak payudara Sakura seperti anak bayi yang sedang kehausan. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memanjakan payudara Sakura yang satu lagi. Gerakan tangan Sasuke mampu membuat badan Sakura menggeliat geli.

"Aahhhh, ugghh Sasuke-kunhh"

Sasuke tersenyum. Betapa dia menyukai suara desahan itu. Suara yang menyebut namanya.

Lidahnya turun kebawah. Sempat terhenti beberapa saat ketika melewati perut datar Sakura. Di jilatinya perut Sakura yang diyakininya perut inilah yang nanti akan mengandung Uchiha Junior.

Di lepaskannya celana serta G-String Sakura sehingga tubuh itu benar benar polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak mengangkangkan kaki Sakura sehingga terlihatlah kemaluan Sakura. Merah muda dan berkedut seolah mengundang kejantanannya yang dari tadi sudah tegak di dalam kimono mandinya.

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan lihat" ucap Sakura tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki melihat daerah paling pribadinya.

"Tak apa Sakura. Oh tunggu sebentar disini. Dan jangan bergerak" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. Yang benar saja, Sakura tengah telanjang dan mengangkang dan Sasuke tidak memperbolehkannya bergerak. Tapi nyatanya Sakura menurut. Dia tidak bergerak sesentipun dari posisi semula sampai Sasuke datang dengan membawa alat yang berupa kabel yang di hiasi penjepit kecil. Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saat Sasuke menempelkan itu pada puting payudaranya. Sampai dia tersadar saat Sasuke menekan tombol di remote yang di pegangnya dan berimbas pada alat yang ada di payudara Sakura. Alat itu bergetar. Efeknya membuat Sakura merasa geli dan nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sssahsuukeeh-kunnhh, apa yang kau lakukan padaku" tanyanya sambil mendesah. Badannya sudah melengkung menahan kenikmatan ini. Lorong vaginanya pun sudah sangat gatal dan minta disentuh.

"Kau akan menyukainya Sakura-chan" jawab Sasuke sebelum dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Sakura. Sakura terbelalak saat merasakan benda lunak membelai kewanitaannya.

"Uughh.. Ssshhh.. Sassukeeh-kuunhhh.. Ogghhh"

Seperti mendapat semangat, Sasuke semakin beraksi mengeksploitasi bagian intim Sakura. Dia menusuk nusukan lidahnya ke lubang yang masih perawan itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan dan mendapatkan klimaksnyaa.

"Aaaaahhhh.. Ssassukeeeh-kuunnhh" teriaknya diiringi liquid kental bening yang langsung di seruput oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dan meletakkan kejantanannya di depan vagina Sakura. Dia menggesek gesekkan kepala penis nya berkali kali hingga membuat Sakura tersiksa.

"Uggh, ayolah Sasuke-kunhh. Jangan mempermainkanku" ucap Sakura karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan desakkan birahi nya.

"Katakan kau cinta padaku" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanya untukmu" ucapan Sakura tadi seperti mantra yang makin membuat kejantanan Sasuke semakin tegak gagah berani.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit Sakura. Tatap mataku saat aku melakukannya"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menjalankan perintah dari kekasihnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu sehingga Sasuke gemas dan ingin memakannya.

Senti demi senti kejantanan Sasuke memasuki vagina Sakura diiringi teriakan sakit dari Sakura. Hingga dengan sekali hentakkan Penis Sasuke bersarang sempurna pada vaginanya hingga Sakura melolong.

"AAHHHKK.. SAKITT SEKALI" teriaknya sambil menancapkan kuku lentiknya ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan alat penggetar puting dari payudara Sakura lalu melumat putingnya dengan lembut. Berharap agar Sakura lupa akan rasa sakitnya. Dan benar saja, Sakura sekarang tengah menggerak gerakan pinggulnya agar mendapat gesekan dari kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan sampai dia mendengar keinginan dari pujaan nya.

"Sshhh, lebih cepat Sasukeh-kuunh"

"As your wish dear"

dan seketika itu pula gerakannya semakin cepat dan makin cepta.

"Aaarrrggg.. Oohhh" Sakura mendapat orgasme nya saat gerakan Sasuke makin keras. Dan seperti itu seterusnya.

Sampailah saat Sakura ingin mengeluarkan orgasme nya yang kelima tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tahan Sakura, kita keluarkan bersama"

"Eengghh, tiidaakh bhiisaah Ssahsukeh-kunh. Awwhhhh" Sakura pun mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang kelima karna sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan.

sesaat setelah Sakura orgasme, Sasuke pun turut mengeluarkan cairannya di vagina Sakura dan ambruk menimpa nya.

Sakura yang kelelahan pun tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang lengket oleh peluh dan cairan cinta langsung tertidur dibawah tindihan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sakura" ucapnya sambil mengelus helaian merah mudanya dan ikut tertidur tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Hah, jelek banget ya? Kurang Hot? Yah maklumin aja ya Readers. Aku Author newbie.

Pasti banyak Typo kan? Aku ga ngedit ulang. Aku ga sanggup x_x

Yah, semoga ini menghibur kalian yah.

Kritik, saran dan kata kata penyemangat aku tunggu di kotak review ya.

Review kalian semangat untukku.

See you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Menggemaskan Chap.6**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto  
Rated : M  
Warning : Lemon, OOC, typo,**

**Dan sederet kekurangan lainya.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun saat jam makan siang telah lewat. Lelah mendera sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah. Akal sehat nya kembali bermain ketika dia menyesali kejadian barusan. Untuk apa menyesal? Toh sekarang atau besok juga akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memberi jiwa raganya pada Sasuke, karena dia mencintainya. Ya, dia mencintai Sasuke. Pemuda yang sekarang sedang tertidur di atas tubuhnya dengan penis yang masih menancap ketat pada kewanitaannya yang tak lagi perawan. Bahkan di saat saat seperti ini dia masih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang belum makan siang. Dia berencana memasakkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun dulu. Aku mau memasak makan siang" ucapnya lembut sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang Sakura? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya nya beruntun sambil menegakkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba muka Sakura memerah, entah karena malu karna di khawatirkan Sasuke, atau mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua Sasuke-kun, dan aku baik-baik saja" cicit Sakura malu malu.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. Tangannya bekerja untuk menopang tubuhnya saat ia berusaha bangun.

Plop!

Bunyi yang tercipta saat Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura hanya meringis kecil namun segera bangun. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang sangat mengganjal di selangkangannya, itu membuatnya sedikit susah menggerakkan kaki. Dia memaksakan untuk melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur, namun akhirnya tubuh rapuh itu limbung dan jatuh kembali ke atas kasur.

"Argh! Kenapa sakit sekali" teriak Sakura sambil menegangkan otot ototnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, hampir seperti berteriak.

"Anoo- ehm~ Sasuke-kun!

Milikku sedikit perih, tapi tak apa, aku akan tetap memasak" jawabnya sambil tersenyum untuk menutupi dahinya yang berkerut menahan sakit.

Belum sempat Sakura kembali melangkah, pergelangan tangannya telah di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan bergerak sedikit pun!" perintahnya sambil mengambil boxer 5cm di atas lututnya. "Dimana pakaian mu?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Masih dalam koper"

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam tak bergerak -sesuai perintah kekasihnya- , menerka nerka apa yang di lakukan Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali memasuki kamar membawa lingerie putih dasar sutra lembut milik Sakura.

"A-a-ada a-apa Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya sambil bersemu karena Sasuke mengambil lingerie nya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mendekat ke Sakura lalu memasukkan kepala Sakura pada lubang besar yang hanya di batasi tali kecil lingeri itu, kemudian dia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar lingerie itu bisa masuk dan menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau tidak usah memasak, aku akan delivery order." tangannya sibuk menekan nekan tombol di hapenya. Dia terlihat sedang menelfon dan membicarakan makanan dan alamat. Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan Sasuke karena sedang asik berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sampai dia merasakan guncangan pada kasur empuknya.

"Kau tak perlu begitu Sasuke-kun, aku masih sanggup kok kalau hanya sekedar memasak" ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Berjalan saja kau tak sanggup, apa lagi memasak. Huh, apa aku terlalu kasar tadi?" tanya nya innocent.

Blush! Wajah Sakura memerah hingga ke kedua telinganya.

"Hey, kenapa dari tadi mukamu terus memerah? Kau terlalu malu atau apa?" ucap Sasuke bodoh.

Sakura mendengus sambil menunduk. Niat awal nya ingin menghindari tatapan Sasuke, tapi dia malah melihat lingerie yang sangat pendek itu. Dia juga merasa sangat lengket di bagian selangkangan. Itu sangat tidak nyaman pikirnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mandi" Sakura meminta izin pada kekasihnya.

"Tetaplah di ranjang Sakura!" ucapnya tegas sambil mendelik pada si gadis pink.

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau begitu jijik karena tubuhmu kusentuh"

"Tt-ti-tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya...Maksutku" Sakura terbata karena gugup. "Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku" lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Tetaplah di ranjang, kalau tidak aku akan benar benar marah"

"Ha'i, wakatta"

Terlihat Sasuke membawa kotak kotak makanan ke kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah (?) yang telah terjadi.

"Makanlah"

"Kau juga harus makan Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"..."

"..."

keheningan melanda dua sejoli yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya yang sudah sangat terlambat. Sang wanita terlihat risih dan sesekali merubah posisi kakinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi mengerutkan jidat lebarnya dan selalu menggerakkan kaki.

"Aku risih memakai baju ini Sasuke-kun, ehm~ ano.. A-aku bbahkan ti-tidak me-me-mengunakan Pa-pakaian Ddalam"

"Hn, habiskan makananmu. Nanti ganti baju"

**~~~ooo~~~**

Sasuke menggendong Sakura paksa karena tadi Sakura berontak tidak ingin digendong olehnya. Dia mengayun ayunkan kakinya liar sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar pink nya di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke berencana untuk mengantarkannya mandi di kamar mandi yang ada pada kamar pink Sakura. Tapi niat awalnya terusik dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan mata oniksnya.

Lingerie Sakura tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan sedikit vagina Sakura. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, hingga ia membuka kasar pintu kamar dengan warna putih elegan itu, lalu menghempaskan Sakura ke atas Kasur king size nya.

"Ss-sasuke-kun.. Adaa a-apa?" tanya Sakura panik.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil merangkak dan akhirnya menindih Sakura.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakura, menggigitinya kecil sambil menambah bercak merah baru disana.

"Ngghh, Sasuke-kun"

Tangan kekar nya merayap ke dada ranum Sakura. Meremas kecil dari luar baju tipis itu.

Permainan mereka semakin menggairahkan. Mereka sudah sama sama terbawa suasana. Hingga akhirnya...

"Teme!"

**-TBC-**

Huuaaaaaa ToT

Gomenne , aku tau kok ini pendek banget.

Tapi aku operasi usus buntu readers.. ini aja nyuri nyuri ngetik fic. Soalnya pas aku publish fic yg udah lama aku buat Everything for you, pada nagih fic fic aku yg sebelumnya. Jadi merasa bersalah deh :'(

Ohya, yang review ga log-in, besok aja ya aku balesnya. Soalnya ga ada waktu lagi.

Akhir kata, GOMEEEEEEEEENNNNN..


End file.
